Never Ending Nightmare
by Deezees
Summary: Set after Freddy VS Jason, The kids in Springwood are still afraid of Freddy and he's slowly regaining power.
1. Pipes

Never Ending Nightmare

Written By Deezees

Edited By LASTkNIGHT

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to A Nightmare on Elm Street. Nor do I have any legal ownership of Movies, Video Game Titles, Books, Songs, T.V. Shows etc... That might end up in this story or my notes. I enjoy my freedom as a writer, but please don't use any of my characters without asking me first.

Blood flows slowly from the ceiling. As I decend the stairs wispers from nowhere fill my ear drums, I can smell blood the slight taste of metel in my mouth, screams, then laughter, a gruff voice in the distance, then nothing more then silence and black.

I wake up feeling sleepier than when I went to bed, these dreams have haunted me ever since we moved to this shit town. I swing my feet off my bed feeling slight discomfort my shirt sticking to me, sweat still clinging to my forehead, I wipe it off and jump gingerly out of bed ready to start my first day of school in the town of Springwood.

Everyone stares but no one looks at the new kid. You feel them watch, but when you look back they turn away. A big black kid, head shaved bald , still wearing his football jersey turns to me.

"Hey, new kid. Whats your name?"

His voice sound as if it could put you to sleep, steeped in kindness, it makes you feel light.

"Devlo, and yours?"

"Jason but everyone calls me Jazz, I think its cause of my love for music"

"Well Jazz, what class is this? The scedule only gave me the class room I'm supposed to be in, not what subject it is."

"History,but don't worry man this class is easy, you can talk right through it."

Hmmm I hope he's right I can't fail anymore classes, or I'll have stay in school another year. As the bell rings for the end of school a slight wave of happieness spreads over me school went better then expected.

"Hey, Devlo you want to go get something to eat?"

Jazz oozes kindness how could I say no.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

I play cool, as a wall of happieness envelopes me. I never thought I'd have a friend this close to starting out at a new school.

The resturant, slightly cold, had a smell like they slaughtered the cow in the back for my burger, I couldn't finish my food.

"You gonna finish dat?"

With a mouth full of food Jazz sounds extreamly funny.

"Nah, you can have it."

"T'anks"

The town on the way there was extreamly weird, like I was stuck in a time lapse, everthing seemed to have come from a cheesey 80's movie. After the food, Jazz had football practice, so we parted ways. The walk home was a weird one, do to the fact that I felt like I was being watched, but no one was there.

Sleep... I don't want to sleep, but darkness slowly fills my eyes, and I'm plunged head first into the nightmare that awaits me.

A girl screams for help. As a gruff voice laughs all I can see is blood and claws slashing the girl open, the blood staining her white dress red. The man turns donning a hat and dirty sweater he extends his claw-like glove to scratch the wall nearest him. He again laughs gruffly.

"Ha, new fish."

I'm not waiting to find out what he does to me I turn to run, everywhere theres pipes, but no exit. I just run down rows and rows of pipes the whole way, the sicking sound of his claws on metel seem to follow me. I turn left, then right, then another right, then left, soon losing my way. Finally I see a door marked exit, I run for it, and swing it open, only to reveil more pipes.


	2. Falling

As I look through the door at the new rows of pipes only the sound of dripping water reaches my ears. No more claws on metal, no more screams from dying girls, just my heart pounding and the water dripping. I turn around facing nothing but a bottomless pit, I'm standing right on the edge of it. Freaked out, I take a step back knocking into something. I turn around to face the man in the hat, his horribly burnt face sneering at me.

"Hey kid have a nice trip."

He says in his rough voice as he pushes me in to the darkness, falling like a ton bricks, ready to hit the ground, but the ground never comes. I hit my bed, staring up at the roof, relief hits me, as I realize it was all a dream. My mom calling me for breakfast in the distance. I run down stairs still in my night clothes, hungry as a pig, I sit at the table while my mom finishes up at the stove. She hands me a plate of sausage I start chomping on them greedily not wanting to waste one morsel.

"Well at least someones getting eattin' around here god knows your father won't eat me."

Bile raises in my throat. As I raise my head I see what's left of my father in the sink, this causes me to vomit. I look up at my mother who's now donning a brown hat. She advances on me, spreading her fingers, blades spring from her finger tips. Leaving trails of blood down the knives. I fall back in my chair and hit the ground. I look up to see the horribly burnt man looking down at me, he raises his claws to strike. My alarm clock goes off in the distance and I wake up safely in bed. I get dressed and go to school... not hungry.

Walking down the hall at school I spot Jazz talking to a girl of mixed ethnicity, long curly brown hair and hazel eyes all and all she looks real nice.

"Hey Jazz."

"Devlo, Hows it goin' man? Oh yeah you haven't meet my better half have you, this is Nadia."

"Hello Nadia."

"Hi Devlo, Jazz tells me your new. How do you like are town so far?"

"Its ok, I've been having some weird dreams as of late but other then that I'm fine."

At the words weird dreams their faces drain of color.

"Um man what cha' mean weird dreams?"

"I don't know, some dude with a hat and claws chasing me, thats all."

"Shit man, I've been dreamin' of the same exact guy."

Nadia looks at both of use.

"Yeah me to."

"when did your dreams start?"

"About four months ago, after the slaughter of those students."

"Thats about when mine started too."

"Slaughter?"


End file.
